


Naruto: The Gaston Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was banished for some reason. Kyuubi told Naruto to go where Mizuki told him that he holds him. So Naruto did so. Kyuubi teleport him to France. With a new look and he become the most popular hunter in the France. He go by Gaston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: The Gaston Challenge

Naruto was banished for some reason. Kyuubi told Naruto to go where Mizuki told him that he holds him. So Naruto did so. Kyuubi teleport him to France. With a new look and he become the most popular hunter in the France. He go by Gaston. 

Karin, Shion, Guren, Yakumo, Hokuto, Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Ino was order by the new Hokage whose happen to be Kakashi to find Naruto. Iruka offers to help them out cause he knows Naruto to well. He knows most of his hide spots. A shiver went down the spine of Iruka. Iruka started running towards the arena where Naruto found out about the Kyuubi. There was portal opened and Karin said, "I can sense Naruto but not the Kyuubi but the portal itself is made from the Kyuubi himself. My guess is that kyubbi scarfice himself to let Naruto go to another dimension."


End file.
